ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:2009 - (07/13/2009) Augmented Items Abound!
What the hell is Silence +7? --Siion 12:55, 13 July 2009 (UTC). : My guess is its percentage based. 7% mostly --Ravenbe 13:49, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : Could also be just straight time added to duration of Guillotine? Will be interesting to see. ShadowKatze 14:34, 13 July 2009 (UTC) : LOL - that's exactly what I was thinking -- 18:33, 14 July 2009 (UTC) : I so completely wish that this is how all items that "Additional Effect: Silence" or "Augments Souleater" or whatever read. So you could see exactly what you're buying. --Baroness 15:14, 15 July 2009 (UTC) My worry is maybe the Errant Body and Scythe they show are among the BETTER augments available... in which case, meh. That Scythe, with the augment, has a lower DPS than even Tredecim and unless the souleater breaks the existing 12% cap, doesn't come close to Moliones. As for silence+7, handy at best. Maybe it'll be a cheap alternative but seeing as this is supposedly made or 'veterans' who will all have Perdu/Moli etc... and if it has to be crafted it might well not be that cheap at all, especially immediately after the update. I'm glad higher gear will get augments, and quested augments will almost always be better i'm guessing, but nothing major. I learnt my lesson after the augments first came out and I wasted a load of gear/gil on crappy augments, best to wait and see what everyone gets and posts then decide if its worth it, I have stacks of Tabs waiting to be burned^^ Ropeydonkey 17:15, 13 July 2009 (UTC) I cant see any of the new augments being any better than the crap we've gotten from the low level augments. I mean, i tried Augmenting 100k items to try and get a nice stat, and ended up with like fire+2. Great... and then you cant sell it back. If that happens and 75 people are gonna be either pissed or just wont do it. Like Ropeydonkey said, the errant and scythe might be the "best case scenario" augments. But it'll probably be more like Errant body with Int-2 Agi +2 >< or fire+2! Overall it still seems way too risky to use anything of any resale value. Why cant they make the augment system be able to recognize that stats already on the item and then coincide with them, would make this a helluva alot more useful. I'm personally glad they put in the party-quest augments because tbh, i dont know very many 75s who who solo enough to get tabs or willing to level another lower job just for tabs. I am very excited about this addition. I have a few questions and then a few points for the naysayers. First, even if SE is showing us best case augments, we can establish that the current augments to mp have not come close to the +30 something on the houpie in the example (even the +18 water element resitance seems a little higher than current augments). As such, we can estimate that the 51+ augment items are at least stronger bonuses. Leading to my question: what happens when you pay tabs for a lvl 75 nm but trade a lvl 1-50 item.? Will i get a stronger bonus? Or is the greater bonus related to the lvl of the gear? Second, I think that if the augments followed the preexisting bonuses of the item, as was previously suggested, it would be a bad thing. Since when has SE made anything that easy.... Handouts are never good. Let's establish the true value of a add on like this. It is great for the economy. Example, someone takes 50k worth of materials and turns it into a 300k item. They have magically added 250k gil into the economy. Whoever buys the item can sell it back thus the 250k extra gil does not diminish. If SE can coerse a player to turn the item into a nontradable nonsellable item, suddenly that extra 250k gil is erased. Its a great system to counteract the problem of inflation that ultimately comes from being able to magically generate money at the push of a button. Its basically a more agressive version of the Auction house tax. But instead of getting absolutely nothing for the gil being siphoned slowly out of your account, you get the chance at a incredible and unique item. If SE changed the augment system to where it gave you the stats you wanted then there would be no motivation to continue trying for augments. Here are some examples of how i have been using the augment system: With my bstmaster reward build i get 4.5 healing to reward per 1 mnd i add. There are a large amount of slots left over that either dont have an available mnd bonus or have a mnd bonus but are not ra or ex. I have been augmenting cheap low lvl items or items with preexisting mnd bonuses shopping for extra mnd. It is an easy side project that isnt hurting my pocket book very badly. And should allow me to get around 900 healing on my rewards when i am finished. So maybe find similar projects for yourself and you won't be so upset with the results. I mean I have no sympathy for these people with ruined Ochiudo's kotes. You have a gambling problem....call 1-800-LOL-LMAO..... So golden rule is don't try to augment thing you can't afford to just lose. --Gotterdammerung 23:32, 13 July 2009 (UTC) A Long Treatise I very much view this like the rest of the Augment system. They already stated that the new weapons are crafted, which gives high-level crafters an actual market to work with, one that's been dwindling at insanely high rates lately. Combine that with these quests, which may pick-up party can do, and I think they have created a decent recipe for something good. Provided that there aren't insanely difficult new items to get for the new crafts, of course. The previous Augment system was obviously designed not to necessarily impress the players that already had the best gear available, but instead provide options for the casual gamer. It doesn't matter to the casual gamer if Moliones's Sickle is twice as good as that one revealed... they won't have time to camp the NM to get it. And if you can get something almost as good until you can farm the money to afford the better item, even better. The entirety of the system is designed around this concept, I believe. And for the other gamers, it provides options like Gotterdammerung above pointed out... it might not make you overpowered, but it doesn't hurt to squeeze those couple of extra points out of things. I already augment my subjob-in-training items just to squeeze a little extra mileage out of something I was going to desynth anyway. Much like when Augments first came out, there will be an outcry of how it's "not doing what it's supposed to" or "is pointless". Most of these arguments will come from players that already have the best of everything and are just looking for something else to make themselves just a smidge better. "Why is SE wasting time on this crap? I need something to replace my Hachiryu Haramaki! I've had it for a week!" Try to remember, elite players, that there are players out there that are more casual than you, and as I've said before... If this option in the game doesn't interest you, just ignore it. File it away with Chocobo Raising, Gardening, Pankration, or whatever interesting add-ons that you hate and wish they would just give you an armor that says, "Enchantment: You Win Vana'diel. <1/1 Always>". --Baroness 15:13, 15 July 2009 (UTC)